Pokemon Hunger Games
by Libra 9
Summary: Arceus comes up with a new reality show. The Pokemon chosen will have to kill each other until there is one. Find out who lives and who dies.
1. Prologue

**(Author's** **notes) **This is my first story so go easy on me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**(Disclaimer) **I do not own Pokemon or The Hunger Games.

**Prologue**

Slowking is pacing in a hallway thinking about what Arceus told him. _"How_ _are_ _they_ _going_ _to react_ _when I tell them?"_ Slowking thinks. _"They will probably revolt"_

"Slowking it is time to announce The Pokemon Hunger Games." Lopunny, one of Slowking's maids, says.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." Slowking replies. He starts walking through the halls. He's going towards the balcony where he usually announces things. He is in front of the door leading out to the Grand Balcony. "Why does Arceus make me announce this he should of announced it." Slowking thinks. He opens the double door and he is greeted by a roar from the audience. He waves to the Pokemon and smiles a fake smile. "Hello everyone, I am here to announce a new reality show." Slowking says through a microphone. The audience roars again. " Arceus came up with this show. The show will be a death match with Pokemon ages 13 to 21." The audience gasps in shock and horror. They look at each other and some grab their children like Slowking would take them at that moment. "Calm down we choose the Pokemon born in the Capitol instead we will choose four boys and girls from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos." he announces. A wave of relief washes over everyones face. The parents release their grips on their children. "We will start the reaping on March 23rd and the chosen 46 will be taken to the Capitol where we will hold a parade for them and be trained for a week, be interviewed and finally they will enter an arena and start their death match," Slowking bellows,"and may the odds be ever in you favor." He walks away from the microphone while smiling and waving to crowd.

He walks through the door leading back into his house. "'May the odds be ever in your favor' I hope Arceus likes that." Slowking thinks and walks away from the door and walks toward his bedroom.

**OOO**

**Meanwhile**

Arceus looks down frome his throne down on to Earth. He is pleased by Slowking. _"'May_ _the_ _odds_ _be_ _ever_ _in_ _your_ _favor' I'm_ _surprised_ _that_ _Slowking_ _came_ _up_ _with_ _that_, _I_ _wish_ _I _came _up_ _with_ _that_." Arceus thinks.

"Arceus," Mewtwo says interrupting Arceus' thoughts.

"Yes, what is it Mewtwo?" Arceus asked.

"Why didn't you told me about this I would have loved to have announced this."

"Sorry, but I thought Slowking would be more suitable."

"Alright fine also can I take part in this."

"No only regular Pokemon can participate in this."

"Why?"

"Because if I allowed legendary Pokemon to participate all the regular Pokemon would die in an instant."

"Ok I can see why and why are you doing this."

"Why you ask? Well Pokemon don't worship us like they use to and they don't follow the rules I set so this punishment." Mewtwo looks at him surprised and then he smiles evilly.


	2. Kanto Reaping: Butterfree and Jynx

**(Author's** **notes) **This is my first story so go easy on me and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**(Disclaimer) **I do not own Pokemon or The Hunger Games.

**Prologue**

Slowking is pacing in a hallway thinking about what Arceus told him. _"How_ _are_ _they_ _going_ _to react_ _when I tell them?"_ Slowking thinks. _"They will probably revolt"_

"Slowking it is time to announce The Pokemon Hunger Games." Lopunny, one of Slowking's maids, says.

"Alright I'll be there in a minute." Slowking replies. He starts walking through the halls. He's going towards the balcony where he usually announces things. He is in front of the door leading out to the Grand Balcony. "Why does Arceus make me announce this he should of announced it." Slowking thinks. He opens the double door and he is greeted by a roar from the audience. He waves to the Pokemon and smiles a fake smile. "Hello everyone, I am here to announce a new reality show." Slowking says through a microphone. The audience roars again. " Arceus came up with this show. The show will be a death match with Pokemon ages 16 to 21." The audience gasps in shock and horror. They look at each other and some grab their children like Slowking would take them at that moment. "Calm down we choose the Pokemon born in the Capitol instead we will choose four boys and girls from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos." he announces. A wave of relief washes over everyones face. The parents release their grips on their children. "We will start the reaping on March 23rd and the chosen 46 will be taken to the Capitol where we will hold a parade for them and be trained for a week, be interviewed and finally they will enter an arena and start their death match," Slowking bellows,"and may the odds be ever in you favor." He walks away from the microphone while smiling and waving to crowd.

He walks through the door leading back into his house. "'May the odds be ever in your favor' I hope Arceus likes that." Slowking thinks and walks away from the door and walks toward his bedroom.

**OOO**

**Meanwhile**

Arceus looks down frome his throne down on to Earth. He is pleased by Slowking. _"'May_ _the_ _odds_ _be_ _ever_ _in_ _your_ _favor' I'm_ _surprised_ _that_ _Slowking_ _came_ _up_ _with_ _that_, _I_ _wish_ _I _came _up_ _with_ _that_." Arceus thinks.

"Arceus," Mewtwo says interrupting Arceus' thoughts.

"Yes, what is it Mewtwo?" Arceus asked.

"Why didn't you told me about this I would have loved to have announced this."

"Sorry, but I thought Slowking would be more suitable."

"Alright fine also can I take part in this."

"No only regular Pokemon can participate in this."

"Why?"

"Because if I allowed legendary Pokemon to participate all the regular Pokemon would die in an instant."

"Ok I can see why and why are you doing this."

"Why you ask? Well Pokemon don't worship us like they use to and they don't follow the rules I set so this punishment." Mewtwo looks at him surprised and then he smiles evilly.


	3. Kanto Reaping: Nidoqueen and Jigglypuff

**(Author's** **Notes)**Now I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to review the chapters. Also tell me who you're rooting for.

**(Disclaimer)**I do not own Pokemon or The Hunger Games

**OOO**

**Nidoqueen's** **POV**

Nidoqueen wakes up and turns to her left and sees her husband, Nidoking, still asleep.  
She hits him to wake him up. Nidoking wakes up in a daze and looks at Nidoqueen. "Sorry, I just had to do that," Nidoqueen says while laughing.

"You know I'll get you back." Nidoking replies. Nidoqueen shrugs and stands up and starts to walk to the kitchen. Nidoking follows her into the kitchen. Nidoqueen is making the breakfast for her and Nidoking. "You know today's the day of the reaping."

"Yeah, that's why i'm so happy. I'm hoping I get picked." Nidoqueen says in glee.

"I hope so too. I just won't have to be picked along with you." Nidoking says.

"I just hope if I'm picked there will be a challenge. I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of weaklings." Nidoqueen replies. She then continues to make breakfast. When she served Nidoking and herself they started racing to see who would finish first. It ended in a tie, which they both disapproved. "Alright, go to the bathroom and we'll start walking to Celadon." Nidoqueen ordered. Nidoking nodded in agreement and went to the bathroom. After he came back they walked out of their house into the Safari Zone where they both live. They then start walking out of the Safari Zone and into Fuchsia City. Then head to the Cycling Road to go to Celadon City. After an hour they reach Celadon City and see a Machamp heading towards them.

"I need to check everyone who comes in here to see if they are eligible to be in the reaping." Machamp says. Nidoqueen and Nidoking nod and Machamp starts scanning them both. It reveals they are both 21. "Ok, you'll both have to follow me." Machamp says. Nidoqueen and Nidoking nod and follow him. "You guys need to go to the group with the number of your age above them." They both start walking to the group and they hear something coming from the stage and see a talking into a microphone.

"Welcome to the first reaping for the very first Pokemon Hunger Games." announces. He claps, but no one claps. "Now ladies first," says. "The first tribute representing Kanto is...Butterfree Monarch." Nidoqueen looks around and then Nidoking taps her on the shoulder and points toward a Butterfree with a scared look on her face flying toward the stage. She then hovers behind .

"She's going to die in the first ten minutes." Nidoqueen thinks.

"Now the second tribute is...Jynx Minaj." announces. Nidoqueen sees her instantly and sees she's walking proudly toward the stage."  
"We might actually have a fighter here." Nidoqueen says.

"Now the third tribute is...Nidoqueen Venom." announces. When Nidoqueen heard her name she a smirk came over her face. She then walks to the stage. She reaches the stage and stands next to Jynx. "Now the last female tribute is...Jigglypuff Balloon." announces. Nidoqueen sees Jigglypuff cry while walking to the stage. When she sees that she starts giggling quietly. "Now the boys and the first tribute is...Gengar Poltergeist." Nidoqueen sees Gengar with a big smile on his face.

"So there is another Pokemon that wants to be here. I better watch out for him." Nidoqueen thinks.

"Next the second male tribute is... Voltorb Elec," announces. Nidoqueen sees Voltorb scurrying to the stage and before she could blink she sees Voltorb next to Gengar.

"Wow he's fast," Nidoqueen thinks.

"The third tribute is...Cubone Skele." announces. Nidoqueen sees him walk proudly to the stage like Jynx, but can't see his facial expression since he has a skull over his head. "Now the final tribute is...Beedrill Honey." announces. Before Nidoqueen looked at Beedrill she noticed Butterfree had a surprised look on her face.

"She must know him. I smell a showmance," Nidoqueen thinks. Beedrill flies up the stage and hovers next to Cubone.

"Now look at the Pokemon that will represent Kanto in the first Pokemon Hunger Games. Butterfree Monarch, Jynx Minaj, Nidoqueen Venom, Jigglypuff Balloon, Gengar Poltergeist, Voltorb Elec, Cubone Skele, and Beedrill Honey." announces. He then turns around and leads the tribute into the building. "Ok, you guys will go into seperate rooms and say goodbye to your friends and family, friends being first." says. The tributes all nod and go into their own room. Nidoqueen goes inside her room and shortly after Nidoking enters the room.

When he entered he gave Nidoqueen a high five and hugged her. "Your so lucky to have been chosen." Nidoking says.

"I know its a good thing you weren't chosen too I wouldn't want to have to kill you." Nidoqueen replies.

"Me either, so are you actually nervous about anyone of your competitors?" Nidoking asked.

"I have a weird feeling about Gengar, but besides him no one really." Nidoqueen answered.

When she was done saying that the door opened to reveal a guard. "Your time's up." the guard said. Nidoking nodded and went to leave the room, but before he left he waved to Nidoqueen and mouthed "Good luck". When she saw that she smiled a little.

OOO

Jigglypuff's POV

Jigglypuff has a worried face while her and family is floating toward Celadon City. She knows there might be a chance she will be picked in the reaping. Her parents have already tried to comfort her, but she can't help be worried. She then looks up and sees Celadon City in the distance.

"Are you ready Jigglypuff?" Wigglytuff, Jigglypuff's mom, asked.

"Yeah," Jigglypuff answered. Even though she said that she doesn't feel ready. If she had a choice she would never have went to Celadon. She lands with her family and sees a guard Pokemon coming over to her, a Primeape.

"I need to scan everyone that comes by here to see if they're old enough for the reaping." the Primeape said. Jigglypuff and her family nod and the Primeape scan them. He then finds out that Jigglypuff is 17 and old enough for the reaping. He sighs and with his hands he tells her to follow him. Jigglypuff sees this and waves to her parents and turns around to follow him. Primeape leads Jigglypuff in front of the Celadon department store and sees the Pokemon waiting in front. There aren't many Pokemon since she came to Celadon a few hours early. She then notices the signs above the groups and sees numbers on them. She realizes they are for the ages and sees number 17 and walks over to the group before Primeape could explain to her what to do. She goes to group and sees her friends, Clefairy and Chansey.

"Hey, girl." Clefairy says with a drawl. "Can you believe they will actually pick Pokemon for some death game?" Clefairy asked. Jiglypuff shakes her head.

"I hope I don't get picked I'll die of fright before the games even began." Chansey says. They all laugh at that and continue to talk. Hours pass and more Pokemon came and finally the reaping started.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." said through a microphone. "Now ladies first and the first tribute is...Butterfree Monarch." announced. Jigglypuff sees a Butterfree leaving the 16 group. Jigglypuff feels pity for the Butterfree since she was picked for the games. Then she looks back to stage and sees that was about to speak again. "The second tribute is...Jynx Minaj." announced. Jigglypuff then turns and sees Jynx walking proudly toward the stage. She wonders if Jynx is happy to be chosen or it's just a front so she doesn't look pitiable to everyone. "Now the third tribute is...Nidoqueen Venom." announced. Jigglypuff sees Nidoqueen walking toward the stage looking happy.

"She is definitely happy to be chosen. Now there is only one more tribute left so I might not be chosen." Jigglypuff thinks.

"The final female tribute for Kanto is...Jigglypuff Balloon." announced. Jigglypuff looks at the stage in disbelief and starts crying. Through her fingers she could see the pity in everyone and sees her friends scared. She then starts walking toward the stage still crying. She gets up there and doesn't look at anyone. She just has her face buried in her hands. "Now the boys and it is...Gengar Poltergeist." announced. Jigglypuff looks up and looks at Gengar who has a smirk on his face.

"Great there are two Pokemon that wants to kill me." Jigglypuff thinks.

"The second tribute is...Voltorb Elec." announced. Jigglypuff looks around sees Voltorb sliding toward the stage and it then he warps over to the stage in an instance. "The third tribute is...Cubone Skele." announced. Jigglypuff sees Cubone walking proudly, like Jynx, toward the stage. "Now the final tribute is...Beedrill Honey." announced. Jigglypuff sees Beedrill flying toward the stage. She can't tell the expression on Beedrill and then turns toward . "These are the Pokemon who will be representing Kanto in the first Pokemon Hunger Games; Butterfree Honey, Jynx Minaj, Nidoqueen Venom, Jigglypuff Balloon, Gengar Poltergeist, Voltorb Elec, Cubone Skele, and Beedrill Honey." announced. He turns around and leads the tribute into the building.

"Alright, we will take you guys into different rooms where you will say goodbye to your friends and family. After that we will leave to the Capitol in a plane." says. The tributes nod and go to their own rooms. Jigglypuff enters her room and soon after her friends come in. They hug each other and start crying.

"You have to win." Chansey says.

"Obviously, but how?" Jigglypuff says.

"I know you can have an alliance with someone." Clefairy says.

"Why there can only be one winner and also I don't fit in with the other tribute." Jigglypuff says.

"You haven't met the tributes from the other region. I'm sure there will be someone you like." Chansey says.

"I guess." Jigglypuff says she then sees the door open and guards come in.

"Times up." one of the guards say. Chansey and Clefairy leave the room and Jigglypuff's parents come in soon after. They all hug and Jigglypuff and her mom start crying.

"I'm not going to let them take you." Wigglytuff dad says.

"No dad if you do something they will probably execute you." Jigglypuff says.

"Honey maybe you should stand outside and cool down." Wigglytuff mom says. Wigglytuff looked lie, he was about to argue, but he decides not to and leaves the room. "Alright, do you have a plan?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Yeah, Clefairy suggested that I should have an alliance." Jigglypuff says.

"Alright, good. You'll have to win." Jigglypuff nods and sees the door open again.

"Your times up." One of the guard says. Wigglytuff kisses Jigglypuff on the cheek and leaves the room. Jigglypuff extended her hand trying to keep her mom with her and starts crying again.


End file.
